<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feel (the way we did) by Xelipoops_English (Xelipoops)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337678">Feel (the way we did)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelipoops/pseuds/Xelipoops_English'>Xelipoops_English (Xelipoops)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Death Experience, Angst, Gen, Payback</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelipoops/pseuds/Xelipoops_English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Voltron; :legendary defender:]<br/>input: bad ending</p><p>additional info: astral plane, reencounter.</p><p>Run simulation?|</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feel (the way we did)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPanther/gifts">IcyPanther</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896951">Lost and Found</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPanther/pseuds/IcyPanther">IcyPanther</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he died, he knew it wasn't over.<br/>He could still feel, still see.<br/>Before him, six figures stood.<br/>He remembered them all.<br/>One by one, they aproacched.</p><p>A boy with broken blue eyes.<br/>I was the first one you killed. Feel my fear.<br/>(Big, all encompassing, surrounding all of his senses until he couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't do more than cry; and even then he was silenced.)</p><p>A young woman with a heart twisted.<br/>You stabbed me in the back. Feel my betrayal.<br/>(But it couldn't be true, so absurd it was, to even consider the possibility of it being the one he trusted most, the one he chose to fight beside him, of them turning on him when he needed them most.)</p><p>A boy with hands hanging limply at his sides.<br/>I was unarmed. Feel my confusion.<br/>(How could it be, that even when everything was quiet, when one could finally detach oneself from the horrors of war, and find a home; how was it possible that not even in that home one was safe.)</p><p>A young girl, glasses nowhere to be found.<br/>I was but a child. Feel my sorrow. <br/>(Cutting deep, seeping into his bones, chrushing all hope he ever had. Of finding his family. Of getting to live beyond his childhood.)</p><p>A boy, with no sadness left to spare.<br/>I was your brother. Feel my heartbreak.<br/>(After finding the one responsible for the deaths of the ones he loved most, after knowing he loved them as well. After knowing that nothing could ever be bright again, and that all that he ever fought for was gone.)</p><p>A man, with the same face he sported.<br/>You were me. Feel the pain you put my family through.<br/>(And he did. He felt the air rushing from his lungs and then his neck snapping. He felt the sharp edge of the sword impaling his chest from behind. He felt the laser straight trough his forehead, and the burning metal closing his throat. He felt the heat of a star, and the knife deep inside his heart.<br/>He felt all the pain that he caused. And he knew he deserved it.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I read Icypanther's fic yesterday, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896951"> "Lost and found" </a>, and I couldn't help but wonder; what would have happened if Kuron succeeded?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>